


Welcome Home, Kanji-kun

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Naoto, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Seduction, Welcome Home Kanji, kannao - Freeform, sexy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji's back after a week long fashion show stint. Even though its late at night, his wife is waiting and ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Kanji-kun

Anybody on this planet can come up to me and try to tell me they got the hottest girlfriend, wife, whatever. But at the end of the day, no matter who came up to me, I’d just shake my head and smirk before telling them that they need to meet my girl. Gorgeous blue eyes to match soft, darker blue hair, perfect creamy skin, kissable lips that I just love pressing mine to every day. Add to all that a sharp mind, eloquent tongue and killer curves and you got my Naoto. Course even after seeing or meeting her, lots of guys (and some girls) would argue with me that they got the best woman.

That’s because they don’t get to see _every_ part of her that I get to look at when we’re all alone.

One of those times where she just oozed sexiness was a night after we hadn’t seen each other in a while. Was out of town for a fashion show almost a full week. I spent hours and hours tweaking, fixing, taking in, taking out, patching, stitching and sweating like crazy the whole time. But even though I was surrounded by beautiful models for that stretch of time, my mind always went to the perfect woman waiting for me back home. And when I got back, _damn_ was she waiting for me.

Came into the house, luggage dragging behind me, body a little wrecked from the show and networking at the after party. Was kind of on the late side so I left my bags in the living room tucked into a corner and was considering the couch, but a growl in my stomach nagged at me a little harder than I could ignore. Midnight snack it was. After a quick foraging in the fridge, I dug out a container of leftover Aiya. Figured it would be there. Naoto tends to not cook much when I’m away. Made her a few portions of her favorites before I left but it looked like she wiped them all out before I got back which forced her to run down the street. My brain was working on a menu for the next day to make for her while I waited for the beef bowl to reheat in the microwave so I never heard the light yet punctuated footsteps coming down the hallway.

Just barely pulled my late night dinner out of the nuke before that obnoxious beep went off. My neck retracted a little and my face scrunched up as I pulled the steaming bowl out of the box and immediately went to town on it. Didn’t take long for my little meaty, salty break to get interrupted.

Did I say interrupted? I mean brought to a grinding, screeching halt.

“Kanji,” I heard behind me. Immediately my body turned, grin pulling on my lips despite there being a fork pinched between them. That was my girl, my Naoto. She was awake, which I probably should’ve expected, but I was still surprised. Then I looked at her. And I learned the definition of “surprise”.

Maybe my ears were still a little messed up from my flight back home, but I think I missed the exact tone my name was…well…purred in. Definitely woulda clued me into what I was walking into. There she stood, leaning against the wall, body wrapped in a silky cerulean robe that I don’t remember seeing before then. Those blue locks I know so well were a little tussled, giving her this sexy bedroom look that stop anybody in their tracks. Them damn eyes of hers were smoking holes into me, the eyeliner on them making them even more intense. My gaze roamed all over her, starting at her legs (looking hot as hell from the heels she was wearing), working up to the deliciously high hem on the silk number that hugged every curve of her, but when our eyes locked, it was all over. I could feel my fork slip from my mouth as it hung open like a fly trap, the metal prongs clattering on the tiled floor. Not like I really heard it. Was too damn busy drooling over my fucking sexy wife.

“N-Naoto?!” I cracked as I tried to respond. Barely managed to put my bowl down before it shook right out of my hands. Naoto seemed to enjoy my reaction; a little smirk perked up one corner of her lightly glossed lips. Shit, so damn hot. Her heels clicked on the kitchen floor as she strolled up to me and grabbed two fistfuls of my shirt before pulling me into a rough kiss. Her tongue glided along my lips, and convinced me to let it slip in and play with mine. She tasted like she just brushed her teeth. Realized that the mint mixing with the beef wasn’t awful. Definitely not enough to make me fight her. Honestly even a gun to my head wouldn’t make me push her away. My throat open up in an excited groan but then I felt cold granite counter top jab into my lower back. My quiet, calm Naoto had me pinned against our kitchen cabinets wearing heels, a robe and a come hither look that could melt just about anybody into putty.

Took me a minute, but being how I am I couldn’t just let her have all the control. Finally, my hands had stopped shaking and they found her familiar waist wrapped in the same fabric I had dealt with on a finicky model. Gotta say, looked way better on Naoto. Sure as hell felt better on her too. I squeezed and a little moan tickled my lips. Couldn’t help but start to inherit some of the passion that just dripped off of my wife and started to return it. Deepened the kiss, hands wandered and grabbed, one of them slipping just under the robe hem. A deep, primal growl shook my chest. There was lace under that silk and I wanted nothing more in the world than to see.

Then take it off her with my teeth.

Before I can back her up and get that beautiful body on top of our kitchen island, she pulled away, my lips following her in a quiet plea for more. My eyes fluttered open and hers were piercing through me in a way that made my pants even more unbearably uncomfortable. She looked me up and down as her teeth bit lightly into her bottom lip. I knew that look; she was hungry. Kanji was on the menu and I was more than cool with that. Slender fingers hooked into the collar of my t-shirt and she pulled at it, leading me towards our bedroom. “Wh-whoa! Naoto! Damn!” I could hear the goofy grin in my voice. “Guess ya missed me, huh?”

We were only a few feet from the bedroom door when she stopped suddenly. She turned and pressed herself against me, palms against my chest as she craned her neck to give me another kiss. Then she shoved me away, sending me stumbling backwards, forehead wrinkled in confusion. I watched as she pulled at the sash of her robe and loosened it, the garment opening and falling away, revealing a tasty lace bra and panties set in a black and blue color scheme that looked just damn irresistible on her body and against her perfect skin. In spite of her voice taking on a playful, seductive tone, her cheeks were painted rose. “I certainly did. Allow me to show you just how much I missed you.” She grinned and winked before strutting her stuff to our bedroom, her hips popping side to side and her ass looking good enough to take a bite out of. Took everything I had to not reach out and deliver a nice, stiff smack to it. My tongue swiped over my lips and I hissed quietly.

When she reached the threshold into our room, she looked back at me. I could barely see her eyebrows lift in an expectant expression. “Well? You coming with me or not?”

I immediately scrambled towards her. “Oh HELL yeah!”

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; I have the hottest woman all to myself. And I sure as hell ain’t sharing.


End file.
